


Honour, Satisfied

by Ranma-sensei (Ranmasensei)



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranmasensei/pseuds/Ranma-sensei
Summary: What if Akane had never woken up in Jusendō?





	

He had lost her! All his power, and he couldn't do anything but watch her die! What use was all that power of his, if it couldn't save the woman he loved?

"Oh, Akane, I'm so..." And he took a deep breath and screamed "SORRY!"

Ranma sat there on the roof, crying for days, even nights, at a time. Other times, he would just sit there, hugging his legs, wipping back and forth.

How could he have let that happen? How could he have let Saffron play with him, when Akane's life was in danger?! He didn't know... Maybe he didn't _want_ to know!

_Why? Why?! Why couldn't I at least have told her that I love her?! She was dying in my arms, and I can't say three goddamn words! How could I be such a jackass!?_

_Now she'll never know. She'll never know that I love her, that I wanted to grow old with her! And all that because of me! Oh, I hate myself!_ Ranma buried his face in his arms.

_If I hadn't been, Akane would still be alive... and happy. All the crap I tell about honour, and yet I have none! How could I, I couldn't even make the woman I love happy! How can I have honour, if I can't even protect her from the tiniest threat!? How can I even THINK to be honourful, if I can't even save her life! I don't have any honour!_

_But I can save Akane's honour! And there is only one way to do this!_

* * *

"Genma, I found something!" cried Nodoka, after her and her husband had been searching for Ranma a whole while.

Genma read:

"Mom, Dad:

I am sorry for causing the both of you so much trouble. I can't even imagine how it must have been for you, having to raise an honourless son such as me. I apologize for all the bad luck you had, and I am sorry for all the problems you faced because of me.

As I have brought dishonour to my clan, I hereby wish to be cancelled from the clan scrolls, no longer being a Saotome, but a rōnin. I only have one thing left to do: Preserve the honour of my fiancée, may she rest peacefu-" The rest of the note was unreadable; the ink had been smeared from there on.

"Oh no, he wouldn't..." Nodoka went pale as a ghost.

"His backpack is missing!" Genma was just as pale. "And his tantō has gone, too!"

Nodoka fainted.

* * *

Three days later, after a bad storm, a body was found in the woods. It was a young girl, about 1,64m in height. She had cut her belly in the old ritual of seppuku. Although this death is long and painful, her lips were turned up in a smile.

Found close to the girl's body was a backpack. A piece of paper was pinned to it, reading "Honour is satisfied. Akane can rest in peace."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this work without any corrections, choosing to keep it the way it was when I first posted it. I know there are mistakes that will make some people cringe; but I want to let the readers see for themselves how different my style was in the beginning.
> 
> The only thing I did change is the title, which was "Darkfic #1", with "Honor, Satisfied" as the chapter's title.
> 
> Original Note:  
> This Fic is dark, but so were my thoughts when I wrote it back in 2004...


End file.
